<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Lose (Day 7 of the Azulaweek 2020 Prompt: 'Success') by gemsofformenos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876298">You'll Lose (Day 7 of the Azulaweek 2020 Prompt: 'Success')</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos'>gemsofformenos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works for Azulaweek 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agni Kai, Azulaweek2020, Gen, Helping Azula to see the truth, Opposing Ozai, Sometimes you must lose to be successful in the end, Success</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azulaweek 2020 Day 7 (Success): Sometimes there are fight you cannot back down even when you know you cannot win them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works for Azulaweek 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Lose (Day 7 of the Azulaweek 2020 Prompt: 'Success')</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody and welcome to my final story for the Azulaweek. As mentioned I wasn’t sure if I could squeeze out enough time for it and it has darkened my mood some time since I had so much fun last year and I had looked forward to participate again. Luckily I managed to get something ready for each day and I hope all of you had a lot of fun with my works. Since all of my works have been very sweet and fluffy I’ll end the week with a darker one. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this new story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have said one moment could change everything.</p><p>They have said that there are fights you cannot back down, even if you lose.</p><p>Zuko knew that this would be one of those fight.</p><p>He knew it at the moment his father started to strike against his face. As he faced the flames covering his fist while he was stretching his arm back to strike against his son. As he noticed the cold disappointment in his father’s eyes.</p><p>But the bravery to block it was not the realization of his father’s cruel determination. It was the faint look he caught at the corner of his eye.</p><p>The glowing excitement in Azula’s eyes. This look opened his own eyes for the truth. He suddenly saw it so clear before him he had almost laughed.</p><p>Of course he had to face his father. He was the reason for this plan to sacrifice this soldiers. He hadn’t lost a thought about it but this glowing excitement in his sisters eyes was the prove. He was already poisoning her too. </p><p>If he would back down now he would let these solders down. He would let her sister down. Mother would never want to see him letting her down.</p><p>And so he blocked the strike and jumped back to take a fighting stance.</p><p>His face was still pale and he was shaking badly but he knew he had to try. Ozai had raised an eyebrow in surprise but also a little satisfaction rushed over his father’s face.</p><p>“Finally.”</p><p>His attack came quick and powerful. Zuko was in deep trouble nevertheless he found a little confidence at every strike of his father he could dodge or block while he waited for an opening he was nearly sure it would never come. Patience was never his strength but this time he had no other option.</p>
<hr/><p>Azula’s eyes where glowing even brighter. She had noticed Zuzu’s pathetic look at her out of the corner of his eyes and she didn’t know why this look has finally awoken his spirit to be less pathetic than usual, but it wouldn’t change the fact that he would finally be exposed as the uncapable person he was. At least he wouldn’t put shame on the family. She had heard the astonished whisper as her brother had dared to pick up the fight at last. Soon all of them would see his defeat. Azula was surprised by his courage. It was obvious that father was stronger but her brother was able to hold his ground already much longer than she had expected. But this wouldn’t change the inevitable end of this Agni Kai.</p>
<hr/><p>Ozai was starting to push him into a corner, closer and closer towards the edge of the arena. Zuko tired to push a little offense to get out of it, but this was the opener his father needed to break through his defense. A painful scream filled the arena as a fireball left a mark at his shoulder and at the next moment he was on the ground his father above him.</p><p>“You lose.”</p><p>His voice was emotionless, he was still targeting with his fist towards Zuko’s face. But then Ozai took a step back and turned towards the crowd.</p><p>“But you fought well and with honor at last. Your disrespect against me will be forgiven, but the plan will be executed as proposed.”</p><p>Ozai was about to leave the arena as Zuko got up. He saw the smile on Azula’s lips, but also a little respect. At least he hoped he hasn’t misread her face this time. Zuko closed his eyes and his voice was trembling, but he couldn’t stay quiet. Not this time.</p><p>“But the plan is still wrong.”</p><p>A dead silence fell upon the arena. Zuko could see the surprise in Azula’s face. And he noticed his father stopping in the middle of the arena.</p>
<hr/><p>He had fought much better than Azula had expected. In fact he had fought better than at any sparring or training she had seen from him. He had earned this forgiveness by not shying away from father in the end. </p><p>But why must he be so stupid? </p><p>It didn’t make any sense. </p><p>He had shown potential no one has expected but this was so damn stupid. He had faced her look and then he dared to speak up again in front of all these people.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Azula felt an uncomfortable tickle in her stomach. She could see father forming fists with both hands.</p>
<hr/><p>Zuko noticed the face of his sister changing to a worried one as their father made fists. Zuko took a look at his burned shoulder and faced his father again, who still hasn’t turned around.</p><p>“These young man you want to sacrifice are trusting in our Nation, they are trusting in you. Maybe it was disrespectful to speak up in this manner but this plan disrespects them.”</p><p>He could see his father trembling in anger as he turned back to him. Confusion and rage were in his face.</p><p>“How dare you prince Zuko. This question is settled and you dare to disgrace you and your bravery?”</p><p>Zuko felt his heart beating way too fast but he leveled his breath and took fighting stance again. He closed his eyes for a moment and as he opened them again he searched for Azula’s ones and smiled at her. She looked so surprised and shocked at him. His eyes moved back to face Ozai’s anger.</p><p>“You always taught Azula and me that the honor of our Nation is our duty and that we must do all we can to keep up the grace and the glory of our Nation. I see no honor or glory at sacrificing these soldiers, so as long as you won’t call back this order, I cannot back down. I cannot let anyone disgrace our Nation not even on accident or out of blindness. Not even you, father.”</p><p>For one second he thought his father would back down. Zuko had never seen such a surprise in his face. Ozai’s face showed his inner struggle for a moment but then it turned to cold stone.</p><p>“Then I have no choice prince Zuko.”</p><p>Ozai darted forward while his fire was started to dance on his hands.</p>
<hr/><p>Cold fear grabbed at Azula’s heart while Zuko was speaking. She saw her father attacking Zuko, who blocked and dodged the attacks as best he could. Her brother fought back, even more fierce and determent than before but Ozai was stronger. </p><p>Azula felt her cheeks getting wet. Her breath was ragged and her heart hammering in her chest. She had expected a fight but this wasn’t right. Zuko has shown honor. He has shown respect, but father… Ozai showed no mercy.</p><p>Azula was at close at the wall unable to look away from the cruel show. Ozai hit Zuko more than once, leaving mark after mark on him, but her brother came up every time. It was the fifth painful scream after a brutal hit at her brothers chest as she couldn’t take it anymore. Zuko was cramping in raw pain at the ground but she could see his struggle to get back on his feet. </p><p>Ozai would kill him. </p><p>His own son. </p><p>Just for the pride.</p><p>Her Zuzu.</p><p>“Zuzu, please stay down. Please. STAY DOWN!”</p><p>What has started as a begging whisper ended in a begging scream. She didn’t care the shocked and surprised looks all around her. Her eyes only laid on Zuko. He managed to lift his head to meet her red cried eyes and her heart lurched. He was smiling.</p>
<hr/><p>His body disobeyed him, the pain was too intense but Azula’s cry managed to break through this cloud of pain and misery. He could see her worries, her fear and her love. It was what he needed to see.</p><p>Another struggled scream fought his way free out of his sore throat as Ozai placed a foot on him Zuko still tired to get up but his body couldn’t follow this command anymore.</p><p>“You should listen at your sister, Prince Zuko. Stay down.”</p><p>Speaking was painful but he managed to face his fathers cold and bitter face.</p><p>“You lose.”</p><p>He could see rage taking over in Ozai’s face. He knew what would come next and so he turned his head to Azula. He saw his sister pressing her hands before her moth in raw shock. </p><p>She has seen it. </p><p>They all have. </p><p>Ozai was losing.</p><p>He couldn’t have done it without her and so he gifted her his last weak smile. He knew his fight was a success.</p><p>“Thank yo…”</p>
<hr/><p>Azula was sure that her scream must have ripped her throat apart. She has stormed the chamber where the servants had brought the beaten body of her brother and she has cried at his side, yelled at him, cursed him, begged him to wake up but finally she has fall silent. Ozai wasn’t seen during the next days and so it was Iroh who was at her side.</p><p>He was at her side as she guarded Zuko’s body during the preparation for the funeral ceremony.</p><p>He was at her side as she guarded Zuko’s body during the ceremony.</p><p>He was at her side as his body was incinerated.</p><p>Weeks passed by and she was training on her own or under Iroh’s supervision. She avoided Ozai and it seemed that he was avoiding her too. The whole atmosphere at palace seemed to have changed into a colder one since Zuko was gone. The plan was executed as Ozai has ordered but it seemed that a dark mist has been fallen between the Fire Lord and his council.</p><p>It was six weeks after Zuko’s death as Azula asked for an audience at her father. She asked him for permission to travel.</p><p>She could feel his observing look resting on her while she was on her knees before the throne only separated by the fire. Iroh was at his side and she felt nervousness in her. Ozai had been more distant and suspicious since the Agni Kai. He wasn’t as confident anymore even if he tired his best to conceal it.</p><p>“Why do my hire wish to leave Palace? Your education for ruling this Nation has become most important to me now.”</p><p>Azula suppressed her shudder and kept looking on the ground.</p><p>“And this is the reason why I want to travel. Our Nation has grown, father. Our armies are still pushing the frontiers forward and as your hire I should see first hand how we’re spreading out our glory to understand our empire and to understand our enemies.”</p><p>Ozai remained quiet for some time. Azula could hear her blood rushing through her veins.</p><p>“You would be away for years at such a task.”</p><p>Azula looked up.</p><p>“That’s why I want to take some trusted persons with me. Teachers and some persons I believe I could trust.”</p><p>Iroh cleared his throat beside Ozai.</p><p>“I could join Azula on this journey. I could assure that she wouldn’t forget where she came from on this long trip.”</p><p>Ozai pressed the fingertips from his hands together in front of his face.</p><p>“I’ll consider your wish princess Azula. Dismissed.”</p><p>A week later Azula and Iroh were standing on deck of their ship, observing the harbor getting smaller at horizon. The princess could hear Ty Lee’s excited chatting with Mai, who was sharing the girls excitement even she tried best to play bored. It was an easy task to convince both to come with her after she had revealed her plan. She felt Iroh’s hand resting on her shoulder.</p><p>“So where do you want to go first, Azula?”</p><p>The princess took a deep breath and lighted up a blue flame on her palm. She observed the fire dancing on it until she closed her hand to a fist.</p><p>“Northwards. The Northern Water Tribe and the Northern Airtemple would have been perfect places to hide before Sozin’s wrath. We’ll start our search for hints there and then we’ll work down our way southwards step by step, no matter how long it takes.”</p><p>She faced her uncle with a bitter look, but managed to swallow her emotions almost completely. Only a little tremble remained in her voice.</p><p>“It’ll give me enough time to train so I can face him. Even if we should find out that the Avatar is really gone, father has to be stopped. I owe Zuzu to end this.”</p><p>Iroh didn’t hide his tears but Azula left the deck and waited until she has locked herself in her cabin to let her own running free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it. Thank you at this point to TalesOfOnyxBats for organizing this week and to PurplePlatypusBear21 for supporting her. So far I do plan to take a break from writing beside finishing my running Sokkla fic. Things have been rough here in this fandom lately and friends I have found here had to face horrible lies and threats which have left me shocked and shaken as well. Writing was an hobby to me and a way to tackle my language issues and lately due to mentioned incidents around good friends I have noticed that I haven't written with the same confidence and happiness since I used to have before. It was always tricky to find time to write and so far this has never stopped me but due to all these things it got really hard to find motivation to do so.<br/>So in conclusion I will take a break from writing. Time has already been more and more stressful lately but this drama takes away the drive to squeeze out the time which is needed to keep on doing this hobby. I do hope you'll understand my decision.</p><p>Yours gemsofformenos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>